Bachelor Night
by tealana
Summary: This is a crossover with a twist. I am aiming for humor and adventure here where two different heroic clans will come together and experience the night that neither will ever forget. Rated T for sexual content.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Charley and Vinnie had been together for some time now, happily and very much in love. The soft warmth of the rising sun, slowly entered the room of the lovers and slowly made it's way unto their shoulders and over their heads onto the bedhead. Vinnie was the first to wake, looked over and down to his sleeping lover that laid contently within his warm embrace.

Softly but lovingly smiled as he looked down to her and gently brushed the excess strands of her light brunette hair from her face as she lightly stirred and snuggled in his arms then lightly pressed her cheeks against his chest. Kissing her forehead tenderly and tightened his embrace around her as he gently shifted onto his side and pulled her closer to him as she opened her eyes and looked up to him with a warm and loving greeting smile.

"Hey _there_." Vinnie smiled, brushed his fingers across her cheeks and replied. "Hey there, _gorgeous_." Closed her eyes as she purred erotically and nuzzled his fingers before slowly getting up and climbed upon him. Placing her hands onto his naked furred chest as he softly rubbed her sides, smiling happily and lovingly gazed up to her. Looking deeply into her beautiful sky blue eyes.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, smiling and gently ran her fingers through his fur. "Slept like a baby." He answered and chuckled then asked the question in returned. "How 'bout you sweetheart?"

"Same, motormouth." She giggled. He slowly sat up, draped his arms around her and kissed her chest softly. She moaned and rose her hands to hold the back of her lovers head and nuzzled her own upon his head as he continued to seduce her. He moaned softly and immediately his tail wrapped around her waist. "Mmmm, in the morning for some morning sex?" she murmured seductively. He nodded and continued to bury his face in her breasts, holding them close and pushed them together until his cheeks were crushed in-between them and murmured his reply. "Mhm."

Softly and slowly rocked as she straddled him, whilst he rose both arms up and grasped from over behind her shoulders and held gently, lifting his head up to gaze into her eyes once more and bucked up lightly, teasing her as he smiled, chuckled as he enjoyed listened to her moans of protest. "No teasing."

"Alright sweetheart. No teasing." Gently placing her down as he climbed over top of her and undressed her slowly before undressing himself. Blushed softly as she smiled and giggled. He smiled back, kissing up her collarbone then finally up her neck as she moaned once again.

Kneeling up, revealing his erected length as it pulsed with anticipation for warmth of her womanhood. Biting her lower lip, chuckled alittle then invited him to lay over her as she draped her legs around him tightly, holding him in place. Kissing deeply, sharing a passionate and fulfilling kiss that brought heavenly bliss of ecstasy, vinnie reached up to grasp the metal railing of the bedhead with one hand as the other snaked down underneath her lowerback and gently grasped her tight, firm buttocks. She too grasped his buttocks, both hands on each buttock cheek as she grasped tightly and squeezed hard which made him yelp with pleasure and desire for more. Chuckling erotically, softly kissed her tenderly and moaned with each soft thrust he made to please her as she too moan with pleasure.

Their foreheads met and their eyes gazed deeply as their unspoken words were said through their passionate ecstasy fulfilment. Tightening their embrace as they held eachother close and murmurs of endless moans escaped their lips, as the sounds of pleasurable cries filled the room and bounced from the walls. The bed creaked underneath them, charley rose her hands and lightly clawed vinnie's back. He cried his pleasing moans and grunted as she did, kissing her deeply and fastened his thrusts until she begged for more and then finally, they threw their heads back and then remained in position within the embrace as they panted once their passionate bonding was fulfilled.

Caressed her cheek softly and kissed her again, continued to pant softly as when the knock at their door interrupted them. "OI, you two. Would you mind keep down in there?" Throttle requested, irritably. The lovers chuckled and vinnie answered. "Sorry, how can I not keep it down when I have this wondrous beauty to please." Charley blushed darkly and lightly tapped his shoulder and giggled. Vinnie hugged his lover again, and nibbled on her neck which made her squeal in delight and giggled again.

"They're at it again?" modo asked, tiredly. "Amazes me how or where he gets the energy to do this at 3 in the morning." Throttle replied, irritable. Modo chuckled then said. "Maybe sooner or later, we may get the chance to do this to irritate him."

Throttle glanced the gentle grey mouse and smiled. "Yeah, hopefully. Then lets see how mister popularity likes been woken up in the middle of the night."

"I heard that." Throttle smiled and modo chuckled. "Alright, keep it down please some of us want to sleep." Charley continued to giggled as she was been nibbled playfully then answered. "Well do, throttle. Sorry for waking you guys up."

"No harm done ma'am." Modo answered gently. "I aint old, modo." Charley grunted then giggled. "Yeah I aint into grannies you know." Vinnie stated. "Oh, I don't know bout that one vinnie since you did chase old ladies back on mars." Throttle sniggered and teased. "Oh really?" charley said out loud for them to hear she glared at vinnie as he smirked his sheepish grin while both throttle and modo cackled quietly when hearing vinnie saying that he was a young teenie mouse back then and it happens she was hot medic at the time.

"What happened?" throttle asked. Modo grinned, folding his arms. Vinnie laid his ears back and whined. "Charley kicked me out of the bed and said I was bad boy."

"Yes you are a bad boy vinnie maybe you will behave yourself and stop chasing the grannies." Throttle laughed. The door opened as charley stood with her hands on her hips. "Hmph, granny chasers. Excuse me." She said, brushing past them. Vinnie followed, trying to convince she was all he wanted and she playfully teased him by making him beg her. Throttle and modo sniggered quietly as they watched. Then said. "Granny chaser."

****  
continue in chapter two

Read and review tootles


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day, both throttle and modo drank their rootbeers as they wondered what is the next step for Vincent and Charley. Looking to each other, then looked to Vincent. "So, Motormouth." Throttle begun then paused while modo continued the question. "When are you going to pop the question?"

The white mouse spat his rootbeer then glared at his bro's shocked. "Excuse me?" modo chuckled as throttle answered. "Well, it is obvious you love the girl, right?" Vincent blushed alittle and twindled his fingers as he softly replied. "Yes."

"Well, vinnie. Ask her." Throttle encouraged, with a smile. Modo lightly patted vincent's shoulder and smiled then stated. "It is about time, vinnie." The white mouse smiled to the gentle mouse and nodded as throttle draped his arm around vincent's neck and said with a smile. "Let's go find that ring?" Vincent nodded agreeably and replied. "Where to start?"

Throttle and modo smiled, chuckled. "There are tons of jewelry stores just gotta find the right o—" before throttle could finish his sentence, Vincent was already ahead on his bike. "Later, bros. I gotta go shopping for my girl." Looking to modo as he shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "Don't look at me, I aint the speedy Gonzalez from looney tunes." Throttle chuckled then replied. "Right. We better catch up otherwise he'd get himself in strife. Again."

"Agreed." Modo answered and followed throttle's lead. Meanwhile, charley was working on the engine of her bike while listening to music then wondered what life would be if she hadn't met the man, well the mouse of her dreams as she wouldn't want it any other way. Dreaming about the future and it looked positively bright, just as she was about to sip her water that waited on the bench close by, her phone rang.

"The bro's must've gotten themselves into trouble again." She chuckled, picking up the phone and finally answered. "Hello, this the maid of the house answering as the mistress is busy elsewhere. How may I help you today?" charley greeted then a burst of laughter filled the receiver. "There is my hilarious girlfriend that I miss." A voice finally answered. Then finally, charley finally said, unsure if she had the name of the caller right. " _Azalea?"_

She chuckled and answered. "Yes, charley. It is Azalea. How's it going?"

"I thought you were in Europe." Charely replied, unsure what to say. "I was in Europe then in Russia and finally South Africa. Now, I believe it was time to come home and see my bestie."

"Oh, lea. I'm going to cry." Charley said, with a soft sniffle in her tone. "Oh, aww charley. I'm home now, so what's happening?" she asked, curiously. "Well, I've this great guy and he is just the sweetest, and—" Azalea squealed happily, then begged for more detail. "What? When? Do tell, girlfriend!"

Charley chuckled and replied. "Are you ready for this?"

"Details sister." Azalea begged. "Well, he is a freedom fighter."

"A freedom fighter? OMG! He must be a sexy navy seal! Wait that is not right is it?" charley laughed then corrected her. "No lea, he is a freedom fighter. From mars."

"From mars? So he is a cosplayer?" azalea commented, confused. "No, lea. He is actually a freedom fighter from Mars." Two seconds of silence then one statement was said. "That's I'm coming right over. I think you need a catscan girl."

"Lea, it is complicated to explain. But if you are going to come over, by all means do so please. I want you to meet my man, my vinnie."

"So he has a name?"

"Yes, lea she does." Azalea giggled and teased. "She? This man is a she?" charley replied and realised what she said. "No, I meant he. Not she." Azalea laughed again. "I'll be there soon, ok girlfriend."

"Alright, see you soon." Placing the phone down soon had ended the call and sighed worried, thinking about what may happen when she learns about her love is a martian mouse. Due to her bestie is afraid of mice.

*****  
four hours later

Vincent searched in four jewelry stores for the perfect ring, one that he hopes to wow charley. Then finally, the white mouse believes to had found the dream ring for charley. Walking out to throttle and modo as they sat waiting on their bikes. "So, vinnie. Find the ring?" throttle asked, smiled. Modo drank his rootbeer waiting for the reply.

Vincent smiled his big smile and presented the red box, wrapped in white ribbon as he nodded and jumped onto his bike then drove off in hurry leaving two godsmacked martians, looking to each other and then shouted in unison as they threw their beers aside. "Wait up vinnie!"

Vinnie laughed and shouted back. "No way bros. Daddy gotta propose." Both glanced confused in unison when they finally reached to his side and said. "Huh?"

"That sounded wrong didn't it?" vinnie stated. "Yeah, it sure did."

"No matter, the main thing is you are going to propose to charley and finally grow up bro." throttle commented. "Are you saying I am still a boy?"

Both laughed. "No not what I meant, vinnie."

"Oh what did you mean then?"

"Just that you are going to be a married man soon." Throttle replied, smiling. "Or in this case, married martian." Modo corrected with confidence and pride. "Yeah, I'm getting married!" vinnie whooped happily. "Slow down, there lover boy. First you gotta propose to the girl and hopefully get the answer to be married." Throttle explained to the overly excited mouse. "Oh yeah." He sheeplishly grinned. Modo chuckled.

****  
~ to be continued in chapter three

Ok I know short. But was watching drew Barrymore/adam sandler movie: blended as it was hilarious and got a idea from it. Not sure If I make this new ficcy as biker mice or turtles as this is going to be a K+ family and humor ficcy. Which I am going to make it as funny I possibly can. But my other fictions need attention first. Anyway, hope you will come join me for that fiction when I finally get it posted. Read and review, tootles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile in the sewers of New York City, where the city's heroic protectors known as the teenage mutant ninja turtles; well not so teenage any more as they have grown older, bolder even wiser. Many adventures and victories, even losses along the way and under their belts to present their careers as city's protectors.

Raphael and Mona had recently married the year before and discussing about, beginning to start their brood has been placed on hold as another has announced their plans of marriage. Squeals of excitement and joy of happiness rang through the ears of those who heard. "Who is squealing?" Raphael asked, holding his beautiful wife within his embrace as he stood behind and laid his chin on her shoulder. "Well, it sounds like that your best buddy Casey must've popped the question." Mona commented then was completely stumped as she saw whom it was that walked out of the kitchen as Casey looked over the back of the couch and said with a mouthful. "Who's tied down?"

"Wait a minute?" Mona said, confused. Raph chuckled and kissed her neck as the golden blond haired beauty excitedly jumped with a stunning dark brunette, exited out of the kitchen. "Mikey, proposed!" Ivy happily exclaimed. "Mikey?" Raph quizzed, glanced surprised. "Yes, Mikey proposed to me just now." Ivy answered, happily.

"I assumed that Donnie would had popped the question first, to be honest." Janey glanced the red clad terrapin, confused then replied correcting him. "Um, you meant Leo right?" Raph rolled his eyes when he realised that he must've been so fixated on wanting to begin a family with his wife, to incorrectly comment which brother was partnered and still single. "That is right, Donnie is the last of us to get married let alone; get a girlfriend." He guiltily sighed and continued. "Gotta find a girl for the Brainiac."

"Thinking of playing cupid dear? You have the right colour to play cupid you know." Mona giggled. Raph blushed and nuzzled his nose in her hair and churred, saying softly. "Tease." She replied softly and giggled. "You love it."

"Get a room, you two." Donnie finally walked out of his laboratory and commented as he felt to retch from the lovey dovey scene happening around him. "Sour turtle." Raph teased. "I aint sour." Donatello hissed. "Don't be like that, bro." raph smiled.

Donatello huffed lowly and ignored him, continued on his way as he was busy and lost in his tinkering thoughts. Ivy happily kissed and cuddled her beloved, as he too smiled happily and returned the embrace. It was Leonardo that had noticed, the single terrapin leave the room and wondered how he could make all better.

Then suddenly, the lair door opened and Casey walked in with a mouthful of nachos. "What's up guys?" he asked. "Mikey is engaged." Leonardo smiled. "So what about you, leo?"

The blue clad terrapin blushed darkly and smiled, just before he could reply. His girlfriend embraced him over his shoulders and said. "When the time is right, it will be our turn." Casey smiled and chuckled then wondered. "Is it a bad time to say, bachelor party?"

The girls looked to eachother and nodded, mona was the first to answer. "That sounds a great idea." Raphael looked to his wife, Shockley and stammered. "Really? You don't mind?" Mona shrugged her shoulders, smiling with confidence and replied. "Why not? It isn't like you are going to be sleeping with any hookers, right?" she winked teasing. Raphael blushed darkly, embarrassed as he was lost for words. Leonardo wasn't sure what to say either as mikey was too fixated on kissing Ivy. Then finally Casey broke the silence with a loud cheer. "Your woman is awesome, raphael. We so gotta do this!"

"Wait a minute Casey, where do we go for a bachelor party? And besides, had you forgotten that we can't just go into a club like this." Leonardo pointed out the reason why. Then, Leonardo titled his head curious to as why Casey was grinning. "Ok, I'll bite. What you grinning about, Casey?"

"I know this club that you can go to but since you don't want to go, can't say I blame ya." He mocked. "I didn't say that." Leonardo replied, annoyed. "What club?" Raphael asked, then yelped when he received a light smack on his tail. "Sorry dear." He sheepishly smiled. Mona smiled, and replied. "I hope so." Then she whispered in his ear. "Go on, look no touching ok." Raph chuckled, smiled and kissed his wife happily then whispered back. "You're the best babe."

"Oh get a room." Casey teased. The lovers chuckled. "We're going or what?" Mikey finally asked. "Gotta get Donnie first." Raph replied, making his way to the brainiac's room. "Need help?" Casey offered, following in. "Nah, I can handle this."

"Where we off to?" mikey asked. "For me to know and for you to find out." Casey sniggered. "Um, should I be worried?" he wondered, scratching the back of his head. "Don't worry, love. I'll protect you." Ivy whispered, smiling. Mikey smiled and blushed.

*****  
to be continued in chapter four


End file.
